The present invention relates to a system and method for detecting hazardous materials inside articles and, more particularly, to a system and method for detecting hazardous materials inside mail.
All economies depend upon the physical shipment of materials for their functioning including the shipment of mail, merchandise, raw materials, and other goods.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to subject the goods to some type of inspection to determine the presence of hazardous or impermissible materials, including biological and chemical materials. In general, sophisticated sensing systems are known for the detection of hazardous biological and chemical materials For example, such systems can include conventional laboratory facilities as well as mobile or semi-mobile units that can automatically or semi-automatically detect the presence of the undesired substance or substances. One such vehicle-mobile system is the Joint Biological Point Detection System (JBPDS) developed for the United States military and designed to detect the presence of a number of biological pathogens. Others include sensor or detectors for hazardous chemicals, explosives, illicit drugs, radioactive particles, and other hazardous materials. These sensors can be used single, or in combinations, to detect as many types of hazardous particles or vapors as required.
Currently when there is suspicious mail, it is all bulk irradiated, as was done during the recent anthrax problem in the U.S., thereby delaying some mail for months and damaging or destroying some of the mail due to problems caused by the irradiation. For example, some of this irradiated mail becomes brittle and pieces break off.
U.S. Published Application No. US 2002/0126008 published Sep. 12, 2002 and filed Oct. 31, 2001 discloses use of sensors at various locations within a typical mail processing system to sense the presence of a harmful agent. This system is completely open to the ambient atmosphere. (The present application is based upon a provisional patent application filed Oct. 26, 2001.)
U.S. Published Application No. US 2002/0124664 published Sep. 12, 2002 and filed Feb. 1, 2002 discloses use of a mail sampling system used in a room separate from the remainder of a post office facility and in which there is an air intake fan and all outgoing air is filtered before release. Most often openings are formed in the parcels and mail for the sampling. The sampling system is said to determine whether mail is contaminated with a chemical or biological agent. (The present application is based upon a provisional patent application filed Oct. 26, 2001.)
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,942,699 and 6,324,927 disclose a manner of collective sampling of cargo items for contaminants such as chemical residues. The cargo items are placed into a special airtight chamber and physically agitated, such as by vibration, to release particulates and vapors from the items, and bursts of high pressure air is sent into the chamber. Heated air may also be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,339 discloses use of pressurized air into a container to loosen and cause free flow of material therein move.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,101 discloses a method and apparatus for sampling the atmosphere in non-hermetically-sealed containers by enclosing baggage in a chamber and varying the air pressure cyclically to mix a portion of the air in the baggage with the air in the chamber and a vapor detector is used to detect the presence of explosives or drugs in the baggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,440 discloses a method of detecting a contraband substance in freight cargo in which the container is agitated to disturb particulates therein and samples are taken of the air containing such particulates. The collected particulates are heated to drive off vapors indicative of the contraband substance and the vapors are analyzed in a mass analyzer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,268 discloses a method and apparatus for detecting a contraband substance in freight cargo similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,440 mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,038 discloses a remote sampling device for possibly hazardous content of a container. A hollow needle punctures the container and is used to withdraw the contents or to introduce another substance. An inert gas can be introduced into the area where the needle punctures the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,362 discloses a trace vapor detection method and device of sampling a volume of air suspected of containing drug vapors, removing particulate matter and binding vapors of the drug for further analysis. The device has sampling, filtration and vacuum port components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,860 for explosive detection system and sample collecting device in which luggage enters the device and leaves the device after inspection in which a vapor leaking from the luggage is sampled by a sampling probe, negative corona discharge is used to ionize the vapor, and a mass spectrometer is used to detect the ionized vapor to determine whether or not an explosive is present.
Patent Abstracts of Japan Pub. No. 02159554 A published Dec. 12, 1988, Application No. 63313358 discloses a monitoring method of a pathogen or allergen in which a biosensor is provided near a suction port for air conditioning provided for each room of wall surface which tends to gather mold.
WO 91/09307 published Jun. 27, 1991, for Explosive Detection Screening System detects vapor or particulate emissions from explosives and other controlled substances and reports their presence and may also report the concentration. There is a sampling chamber for collection of vapors or other controlled substances and a concentration and analyzing system, and a control and data processing system for the control of the overall system. There are a number of U.S. patents in this series, including the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,987,767; 5,109,691; 5,345,809; 5,465,607; and 5,585,575.